Provas e Palavras
by Yuuki ai
Summary: ONE SHOT - "Muitas vezes o amor não precisa de provas, mas sim de palavras." Gaara & Ino


**Provas e Palavras**

Por Yuuki ai

**ONE SHOT**

"_Muitas vezes o amor não precisa de provas, mas sim de palavras."_

As chamas crepitavam na fogueira sob o olhar dos onze jovens – Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, e Sakura - sentados em volta das chamas. O loiro alegre de olhos azuis tocava violão animadamente enquanto a meia voz acompanhavam a morena dos olhos anuviados e a rosada. Hinata e Sakura respectivamente cantavam no teatro e coral da escola. Naruto tocava a música Without you here – Goo Goo Dolls.

Os outros jovens acompanhavam silenciosamente. Os casais curtiam o romantismo proporcionado pelo local e pela melodia de fundo sendo cantada suavemente pelas garotas. Uma das mãos de Sasuke estava pousada no ombro esquerdo de Sakura, a mesma lhe olhava apaixonadamente, e continuava a cantar a música.

A azulada já estava ao lado do namorado, e corava entre uma nota e outra quando os orbes azuis se encontravam com a nevasca. Tenten olhava suas mãos entrelaçadas pelas mãos grandes e ásperas de Neji enquanto esse com a mão livre lhe tocava os cabelos. Shikamaru havia adormecido no colo da namorada afirmando que aquele acampamento era muito problemático. E a loira dos olhos verdes lhe sorria reprovadora acariciando os fios morenos no rabo de cavalo.

Sentados no outro tronco, encontravam-se Sai com uma das mãos passadas pela cintura de Ino, e Gaara estava ao lado da loira. Sua expressão séria não deixava transparecer toda a sua ira para cima daquele garoto de pele translúcida por estar tocando a sua garota, sim a **SUA **Ino.

Sempre esquecia de que não estava mais com a loira de curvas volumosas, e sempre se repreendia por ele mesmo ter colocado um fim no relacionamento complicado de ambos. Ino era viva, fazia questão de gritar aos quatro ventos que amava loucamente aquele ruivo frio. E quando a ele, Gaara NUNCA falava de Ino, a menos que fosse necessário. Não era um rapaz de muitas palavras. Era muito parecido com Uchiha Sasuke, mas esse tivera sua barreira de orgulho infiltrada por uma certa rosada. Sim, ele somente demonstrava seus raros e poucos sentimentos para a namorada de pouco tempo, e amor de longa data Haruno Sakura.

Fora em uma das comparações da loira que perdera o controle e lhe cuspira as palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta.

**Flashback.**

"_De fora do quarto da garota, era possível ouvirem os gritos da mesma. Apelações e pedidos de demonstrações de carinho. Ino e Gaara estavam brigando. Mais uma vez. Essas brigas eram realmente constantes e uma conseguia ser quase pior que a outra. Motivo? A frieza excessiva do ruivo para com a mesma._

_Todos sabiam que a loira era comunicativa, falante, animada, e acima de tudo, apaixonada. Ela mesma não se lembrava mais de quando havia começado a nutrir certos sentimentos por aquele que todos julgavam ser desprovido de tais. Talvez ela tivesse começado a parar para observar Gaara quando havia desistido daquela infantilidade de adorar Uchiha Sasuke, e brigar constantemente com a melhor amiga pela atenção do garoto. Sabia que Sakura havia vencido e não valia a pena se humilhar pelo coração de alguém que tinha dono._

_Por essa razão, escolhera amar Gaara. Ele não lhe parecia uma má pessoa como todos diziam afinal, ele era até bem normal, quando queria claro. Tudo começara sendo apenas um passatempo, que com o tempo realmente – 2 anos – havia virado uma paixão duradoura no interior de ambos._

_Mas sempre que brigavam, parecia que aquela chama, que aquela altura estava fraca, era apagada cada vez mais. Não gostava de brigar com o ruivo, sabia que sempre sairia perdedora e machucada, exatamente pela falta de sensibilidade de seu namorado._

_Queria se sentir amada. Não era esse o desejo de todas as meninas do mundo todo? Queria se sentir como todas as suas amigas se sentiam em relação aos namorados, principalmente como Sakura e Tenten, que por cima de todo o mal humor dos companheiros, sabiam e sentiam que eram amadas._

_Onde estava o amor de Gaara? Foram pouquíssimas vezes que ele resolvera mostrar seu amor. E não foram com palavras, foram somente com ações nem um pouco cavalheiras, como sair distribuindo socos pelos corredores do colégio para qualquer infeliz que ousasse olhar para a saia da __**SUA**__, repetindo __**SUA**__ namorada._

_- Gaara, por favor... – O ruivo sabia que eles poderiam brigar quantas vezes fosse. Ele tinha uma única coisa no mundo que não suportava, o choro. Aquilo o fazia perder a cabeça, ele achava dramaticamente exagerado._

_- Ino, cala a boca! – Vociferou. – Será que você não consegue falar de um problema sem começar a chorar? Parece uma criança, uma menina mimada! Eu não te agüento mais!_

_A loira estancou em seu lugar e o olhou extremamente surpresa. Não era a primeira vez que ele gritava com ela, mas com certeza era a primeira vez que ele dizia não agüenta-la mais. Ou seja, um significado mais explícito para suas palavras era: Eu não te quero mais._

_- Gostaria de terminar comigo Sabaku no Gaara? – A loira encostou-se no parapeito da janela cruzando os braços no peito e o olhando desafiadoramente. A pergunta o surpreendera, não tinha pensado em chegar a esse ponto, mas talvez fosse melhor para ambos._

_- Hn. Não acho que adianta eu ficar com alguém que eu não amo mais. – Respondeu simplesmente._

_- EU TE ODEIO GAARA. Quero que você morra! – Gritou ela quando as palavras foram proferidas. Estava machucada, machucada como nenhum garoto ousara fazer com ela antes._

_Onde ele estava com a cabeça no momento que disse que não a amava mais? Poderia estar amando-a um pouco menos, mas deixar de amar Ino, era como o sol deixar de brilhar._

_- Hn. Vá e me deixe em paz Yamanaka. – Os olhos verde claros pareceram deixar de ser leitosos para adquirir uma textura de mármore. Ele olhava fixo nos orbes cerúleos banhados a água. Não sabia por que estava dizendo todas aquelas besteiras, talvez fosse por causa de seu orgulho. Mas era tarde. Muito tarde para pedir qualquer desculpa. Conhecia Ino, sabia que ela era orgulhosa e não o perdoaria._

_- Você nunca disse mesmo que me amava. – Cuspiu antes de virar-se de costas e pedir para o __**ex**__-namorado sair do seu quarto"_

Meses depois, eles continuavam não conversando. A loira não ousava encontrar seu olhar com aquele "cretino" como dizia ser o nome de Gaara. Não tinha mesmo amado mais ninguém depois do ruivo, afinal, continuava gostando dele. Mas havia sim ficado com algumas pessoas, e seu relacionamento estável agora era com Sai. O moreno de pele alva era um ano mais velho que ambos, estando na classe de Temari e Neji.

Ia para a faculdade no próximo ano, havia ganhado uma bolsa para estudar artes plásticas na Toudai, à faculdade mais almejada pelos sonhos juvenis. Estava com Ino há alguns meses, exatos três meses. E até gostava da loira, ela era "explosiva" e lhe dava inspiração para seus desenhos, tendo eles a maioria pelo menos um borrão ou algo loiro.

Sabia da paixão secreta que Ino ainda nutria por Gaara, e não tinha raiva disso, apenas não podia compreender perfeitamente a dimensão que aqueles sentimentos poderiam tomar, principalmente em garotas, e não ligava. Desde que Ino o respeitasse. Pessoas eram complicadas demais para se lidar.

Gaara continuava a fitar ameaçadoramente a mão que o garoto esquisito tinha na cintura fina e perfeita de sua garota. Quase não percebeu quando Naruto chamou por seu nome quando uma de suas mãos estava muito pressionada na madeira do tronco afundando seus dedos com tanta força que eles sangravam nas pontas, e haviam feito um pequeno buraco no grosso tronco.

- Gaara! – A voz da loira a seu lado despertou-o de sua ira. Há quanto tempo mesmo não ouvia seu nome ser pronunciados por aqueles lábios macios, e por aquela voz de soprano, doce e suave? Pareceu se perder no olhar que ela o dirigia de reprovação. E foi quando percebeu que a ponta de seus dedos sangrava. Fechou a mão em punho e segurou a outra por cima. Baixou o olhar para os próprios pés.

- Vamos beber! – Gritou o loiro com sua voz estridente levantando-se e indo em direção a caixa térmica. Tirou de dentro do gelo, duas Vodkas, uma de limão, e outra normal. Colocou uma nas mãos do ruivo, e a outra deu a Sasuke.

Abriram as garrafas e serviram pequenas doses para todos ali. – Inclusive Shikamaru ao qual Temari acordara para ver se ele ao menos despertava um pouco – Gaara exagerou um pouco com suas doses, mas nada mais que uma leve tontura. Olhava de soslaio todas as horas que Sai virava mais uma dose, e no seu interior torcia para que ele bebesse tanto, que vomitasse e Ino saísse de perto dele, de preferência para sempre.

Ao fim de mais de uma hora, Sai levantou-se do tronco e puxou Ino pela mão fazendo com que ela abandonasse a madeira aquecida onde esteve sentada por muito tempo. Naruto foi o segundo a notar que eles estavam se afastando, depois de Gaara claro. Mas ele fez a pergunta que Gaara não conseguiu fazer, deixando-a apenas em pensamento.

- Onde vocês vão?- Perguntou ele se levantando e batendo a poeira das roupas. – Já esta tarde dattebayo.

- Vamos dar uma volta... Pinto pequeno. – Naruto ficou irritando falsamente com as palavras de Sai e fez um bico sentando-se ao lado de Hinata que passou um braço protetoramente pelos ombros do loiro.

- Não é da sua conta se ele for, Sai bastardo. – Todos deixaram uma leve risada escapar pelos lábios, incluindo Sasuke, que no caso foi mais um suspiro de repreensão. Por que mesmo era amigo de Naruto?

- Não é pequeno não! – Disse Hinata tapando a boca logo em seguida ao perceber que havia dito em voz alta.

Todos a olharam incrédulos. Então e Santa e Imaculada Hyuuga Hinata já transara com Naruto? A azulada estava roxa de vergonha, e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, enquanto todos davam um sorrisinho especulador na direção dela. Sai aproveitou para sair dali puxando Ino quando todos passaram a dar atenção ao casal estranho.

Somente o Sabaku continuava a olhar o casal se afastar. E pôde ver no rosto de Ino a insatisfação em sair do quente para adentrar o sereno da noite pela mata. Os dois seguiam a passos lentos até Ino perguntar onde iam. Sai virou para ela meio cambaleante e com um sorriso falso respondeu que iriam a uma clareira que ele havia descoberto mais cedo. Era evidente que já estava muito bêbado.

Ambos pararam em frente a uma clareira redonda perfeitamente iluminada pela lua cheia. E o moreno nem esperou para prensar o corpo curvilíneo a sua frente na árvore mais próxima. Devorava o pescoço da Yamanaka com a maior voracidade que ele poderia encontrar.

- O que está fazendo Sai? – Questionou empurrando o corpo masculino um pouco para trás pelo tórax.

- Acho que já esta na hora de darmos o segundo passo Ino, estamos juntos há três meses, eu preciso de sexo. Não agüento mais esperar para ter você. – Respondeu com o hálito alcoólico bem perto de sua boca esquentando-a.

Sentiu nojo dele quando sua boca de bebida encostou-se a sua, empreguinando-a com vodka de limão. Não queria se entregar e ele. A única pessoa para quem ela ousaria se entregar, e para quem já havia inclusive se entregado era Gaara. Como desejou que fosse ele naquele momento beijando seu pescoço...

- Pare. – Pediu tentando se desvencilhar dos braços fortes do rapaz.

- Não Ino, eu não vou mais esperar! Eu vou te ter, e te ter essa noite! – Ela ia tentar gritar mas a boca foi abafada por uma mão grande que a cobriu por completo.

Sai continuava a explorar seu pescoço, chegando à clavícula onde depositou uma mordida, e logo encontrou o busto apenas encoberto por uma blusa bastante decotada branca, e o sutiã de renda por baixo.

Chupava e lambia enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava o mamilo que não estava sendo ocupado e a outra ainda tapava os lábios delicados de Ino, que tentavam a todo custo conseguir ao menos deixar escapar um gritinho. Mesmo sabendo que não era suficiente, queria poder ao menos falar. Sabia que todos estavam na base do acampamento, provavelmente bem distante de onde estavam, já que se lembrava deles terem andado até que bastante.

Ino contorcia-se em repulsa a cada vez que a boca de Sai entrava em contato com sua pele alva, e os gemidos chorosos estavam cada vez mais freqüentes. A loira fechou os olhos e imaginou se Gaara iria salva-la. Mas lembrou-se que o mesmo ainda estava no acampamento sentado com os outros.

Quando pensou não ter mais salvação, pois o moreno já começava a explorar sua barriga, a Yamanaka apenas continuou chorando silenciosamente, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Queria muito dar um soco no rosto do rapaz, mas sabendo que ele era bem mais forte, e que ele estava bêbado, as chances de sair imune eram praticamente escassas.

- Sai... Me larga por favor! – Implorou com as safiras aquosas e suplicantes.

Sua pequena súplica não teve efeito algum, pois o veterano apenas levantou-se ficando da altura dela para acariciar-lhe a face. E logo, no mesmo lugar onde seus dedos passaram em uma suave carícia, Ino sentiu uma ardência e se chocou contra o chão.

- Você... – Olhou para a grama e colocou uma das mãos no rosto. – Você me bateu Sai! – Levantou-se pronta para revidar, mas o rapaz segurou seus braços prensando-a novamente contra a arvore, e acabou rasgando a blusa de rendas branca.

- Me larga! – Gritou o mais alto que pode antes dele desferir-lhe mais uma agressão.

- Não, você é minha. – A voz meio embargada causou um arrepio na espinha da garota, queria fugir, morrer se fosse necessário, mas não queria os toques dele. Fechou os olhos tentando pensar em outras coisas, ou outras pessoas, em especial Gaara.

Como estava sentindo falta daquele carinho e amor meio esquisito e distante do ruivo, como ficava feliz quando ele demonstrava ainda que um pouquinho de amor por ela, de como era bom se reconciliar com ele depois de uma briga, ainda que fosse por um motivo muito bobo.

Estava tão entretida com seus pensamentos que quase não percebeu quando o corpo de Sai foi jogado para longe do seu. Quando abriu os olhos amedrontada, pode ver Sai jogado no chão por baixo de um certo borrão vermelho que lhe desferia socos e mais socos no rosto sem piedade alguma. Ino olhou para o rosto de Gaara, e esse não tinha a frieza habitual de sempre, seus olhos tinham um brilho de ódio puro.

- Gaara! – Gritou se ajoelhando ao lado dele enquanto puxava sua camisa.

- Desgraçado, Ino não é sua! – Deu-lhe um último murro no lado direito do rosto já ensangüentado do rapaz e levantou-se chutando o estômago do mesmo.

Ino não sabia se estava feliz por Gaara estar ali ou se estava com medo por causa do brilho em seus olhos. Quando o ruivo olhou para ela, o brilho daqueles olhos havia desaparecido, voltando à frieza e distância de sempre.

- GAARA! – Gritou novamente antes de se lançar nos braços dele que a envolveram protetoramente. As lágrimas abundantes da loirinha molhavam-lhe a camisa, mas ele não se importava. Apertou Ino mais forte contra seu peito. Como havia sentido falta de abraçar-lhe daquela maneira!

Cheirou as madeixas de Ino, elas continuavam com o mesmo cheiro floral de sempre, nada mudara. Ou melhor, talvez os sentimentos dela houvessem mudado, e ela somente estivesse frágil e precisando de alguém, por isso abraçou-o daquela maneira. Ele não sabia dizer.

Afastou-se da loira para olhá-la nos olhos. Os orbes azulados ainda estavam chorosos e melancólicos. Deu as costas para ela e ia voltando pela direção de onde tinha vindo quando uma pequena mão agarrou-lhe o braço direito.

Virou metade do rosto para ela, podendo assim ser visualizado de perfil. Ino tinha um miúdo sorriso nos lábios. E a mão livre estava junto ao peito. A garota olhou para baixo corando.

- Como me encontrou Gaa? – Perguntou ainda segurando-lhe o braço.

**Flashback.**

"_Levantou-se do tronco onde estava sentando e encarou os companheiros. Não queria ficar ali sabendo que naquele momento Ino poderia estar se agarrando com aquele desgraçado em algum canto qualquer._

_Deu as costas para os amigos que ainda estavam conversando e cantando em volta daquela fogueira, e andou na direção oposta para onde Ino e Sai haviam ido. Caminhava sem pressa, não tinha um rumo para onde seguir. Apenas queria se afastar daquele lugar, e se pudesse, já teria retirado sua mente para não ter que pensar em sua loira gemendo nos braços de outro._

_O que Ino tinha de tão especial afinal para mexer com a cabeça dele daquele jeito? Ela era só loira dos olhos azuis, e tinha curvas. Curvas muito bem distribuídas na concepção de Gaara. Mas não era só isso. Ino era mais, era a encarnação da beleza, era uma ninfa dos livros de história, e acima disso, pertencia a ele. _

_Cada choro, birra, sorriso, carinho, grito, irritação, súplica, e __**TODO **__seu amor, eram dele. E Gaara não queria dividir isso com mais ninguém apesar do mesmo ter dispensado Ino, como ele já havia pensado algumas horas antes. Ele era um idiota._

_Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos por um grito abafado que ecoou ao longe, e ele reconheceria aquela voz, ainda que estivesse em outra galáxia. Parou por um instante e olhou em volta. Será que os outros haviam ouvido também? Provavelmente não, afinal, ele estava muito longe do acampamento, e eles ainda estavam conversando e tocando._

_Olhou na direção para onde Ino fora, e começou a correr. Suas pernas pulavam cada obstáculo de raiz com precisão e fúria. Se Sai tivesse feito algo com ela, ele pagaria caro, muito caro. Suas pernas estavam em um ritmo um pouco desacelerado para o tanto que ele queria._

_Os sons ficavam cada vez mais altos, os gritinhos de Ino estavam próximos. Até que ele os encontrou. Ino com a blusa rasgada e os olhos vermelhos e chorosos. E Sai com a boca muito próxima de onde não deveria estar. Dos seios dela._

_A loira fechou os olhos e retraiu a expressão para uma de dor. Era possível ver que seus músculos estavam tensos. Gaara saiu do meio dos arbustos onde estava e andou imponente e furioso até o casal. Se pudesse teria batido a cabeça do moreno na árvore com força, mas ele acertaria a garota._

_Puxou o corpo do rapaz para trás com toda a sua força arremessando-o contra o chão verde e meio lamacento da clareira. Não esperou nem que ele se tocasse do que havia acontecido. E já estava sobre ele lhe desferindo socos com a maior força que podia acertá-lo. _

_Viu pelo canto dos olhos a loira abrir os seus e encara-lo com um misto de medo e satisfação. Mas não podia deixar o veterano abaixo de si sem sofrer pelo mal que ele havia causado a sua garota. _

_- Gaara! – Ino correu para perto dele segurando sua camisa. Quando observou o moreno, ele já estava desmaiado, e seu nariz sangrava. _

_- Desgraçado, Ino não é sua! – Gritou e se levantou chutando-o uma última vez."_

Encarou a garota, Ino parecia tão frágil. Parecia uma criança que precisava de proteção, da proteção dele.

- Não importa. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Claro que importa! – Olhou para as árvores a seu lado, e seus olhos assumiram um fulgor triste. – Eu fiquei com medo Gaara... Fiquei com medo de que alguém não me encontrasse.

Então era isso, ela não ligava se tivesse sido outra pessoa a encontrá-la. Ela somente queria ser salva de seu namorado. Virou-se novamente para ir embora franzindo o cenho quando Ino gritou-lhe.

- Eu queria que VOCÊ me encontrasse Gaara! Você! – Limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e encarou-o furiosa. – Mas para você isso parece não fazer diferença alguma! Por que...? – Indagou com a voz falhando.

O ruivo continuou de costas para ela, e socou as mãos nos bolsos suspirando pesadamente. Como ela podia não entender? Virou-se rapidamente e andou em direção a ela tomando-a em seus braços com violência. Uma de suas mãos envolveu a cintura fina de Ino, enquanto a outra segurou-lhe os cabelos da nuca puxando-a para perto. A Yamanaka desviou-se do rosto de Gaara voltando-se para sua esquerda.

- Por que eu te beijaria Gaara? – Negou com a cabeça as próprias palavras. Encarou seus pés e sorriu pesarosa. – _Você nunca disse que me amava, nunca falou simples três palavras para mim Gaa-kun, o que eu tenho de errado? _- Ela não tinha nada de errado, não era claro como o Sol? Ah Kami, como Ino dizia besteiras.

- Você sempre faz coisas, sempre bate nos garotos que chegam perto de mim, me abraça, me beija.. Mas eu sempre quis ouvir de você todas as vezes que eu te dizia essas palavras. – Olhava para longe como se estivesse se lembrando de memórias de muito tempo atrás.

Ela era muito ingênua, ingênua não. Ino era muito influenciável. Como ela podia achar que somente por ele não dizer que a amava vinte e quatro horas por dia, ele não gostava dela? Se a jovem fosse um homem, com certeza teria levado um bom soco.

Aproximou-se do ouvido da loirinha em seus braços e sussurrou-lhe com a voz rouca de desejo:

- Você não entende loira? Por que eu diria que te amo, se eu posso te mostrar isso provando para você? – Soltou um riso baixo e viu que a jovem em seus braços estremeceu. Isso o incentivou a continuar. – Mas se você quer tanto que eu te diga, atendo seu pedido, mas só dessa vez. – Ino balançou a cabeça em afirmação. – Eu te amo Ino.

A moça soltou um gritinho extasiado e virou o rosto para Gaara. Beijou-o carinhosamente. Uma das mãos arranhava-lhe o tórax por cima da camisa, e a outra havia se infiltrado nos cabelos curtos e arrepiados de sua nuca puxando-o para mais perto. Uma das mãos de Gaara dançava nas madeixas loiras que corriam soltas pela cintura, e a outra lhe acariciava de leve o rosto.

Quando se separaram, observou que Ino olhava em seu rosto admirando-o, e ela esboçava um sorriso. O sorriso mais bonito que ele já havia visto. O sorriso que ele havia formado em seus lábios.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI GENTE *-***

Estou aqui com mais uma one-shot, esses dias está me dando a louca de fazer one-shots, haha. Tudo culpa dos sonhos que eu ando tendo com histórias pequenas, ai ja viram né?

Mas então, continuando. Eu quis fazer mais uma one da Ino com o Gaara, eu acho eles tão fofos *-*-*-* E eu ja tenho uma idéia pra minha próxima One, que será mais uma vez, SasuSaku Mas eu não vou contar ela aqui, será mais uma surpresa!

**A**gora falando da minha fic, Antes do Amanhecer, desculpe a quem esta me mandando PM'S pedindo a atualização! É como eu já disse, eu sei o que eu vou escrever no capítulo, mas até desenvolvê-lo, da uma preguiça... **GOMEN!** Mas eu vou continuar firme e forte aqui escrevendo ela para vocês, por que até hoje ela é o meu melhor projeto, **e por que eu sei que é importante para vocês meus fiéis leitores!** Eu amo a Antes do Amanhecer muuuito como uma filha! Por isso eu irrito vocês para me mandarem reviews para ela, hahahaa

Enfim, vou parar de irritar vocês com minha falação, **só quero pedir 2 coisas, **PRIMEIRA: pra essa one, eu não achei uma música que eu achasse que combinava PERFEITAMENTE, igual foi com A garota do balanço, por que eu não fiquei tão assim satisfeita com ela, mas em todo caso, o que eu quero pedir é: **Será que vocês sabem e podem me indicar alguma música para ser tema da one?**

E a SEGUNDA: **REVIEWS! HAHAHA FAÇAM O NATAL DE UMA AUTORA MAIS FELIZ!**

Beeijos, Yuuki ai :*


End file.
